<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Horizon by MDB2005</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132371">New Horizon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDB2005/pseuds/MDB2005'>MDB2005</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, M/M, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDB2005/pseuds/MDB2005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage.” Mycroft murmured the words into his brother’s ear as Sherlock trembled beside him. Sherlock shook his head and buried himself into Mycroft’s side. Mycroft sighed softly and allowed it at 18 he towered over his 11 year old brother. “Sherlock, I tried to warn you...” Mycroft trailed off as his brother shook softly attempting to quell his tears as they both stared at the gravesite. The matching headstones engraved with the names of their parents Violet and Sigerson Holmes stood side by side.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Myc.” Sherlock whispered in a hoarse voice. Mycroft grit his teeth and gently stroked a hand through Sherlock’s soft curls.</p><p>“I’m not angry with you, I’m angry at the world.” Mycroft assured. “None of this is fair, but we must make the best of it.” </p><p>“What will we do, Myc?” Sherlock asked as he nuzzled into Mycroft’s underarm scenting without thought causing Mycroft to stiffen and pull back.</p><p>“Never in public, Lock.” Mycroft warned sternly causing Sherlock’s breathing to quicken with anxiety. Mycroft closed his eyes and continued in a much kinder tone. “I don’t mind, little brother, scenting amongst family is normal and instinctual  but we must be careful. No one can find out. We have managed to so far avoid the registry if we want to continue to do so we must be meticulous.” Sherlock nodded tucking himself back into Mycroft’s side. “Uncle Rudolph wrote the will before he passed, it’ll be airtight. Our parents were well off.” Mycroft assured hoping to ease his brothers worry a bit.</p><p>Sherlock sniffled and replied. “Not funds, Myc. We are descended from Lords and nobles. Of course they had money. I meant I’m a minor; who will be my guardian? Mother and Father are both gone now. Uncle Rudy died a year before them.” Mycroft scoffed.</p><p>“I will, brother mine. I’ll always be there for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock followed his brother into Musgrave leaving the private cemetery in which all their relatives were buried. They weaved through the halls stopping in the music room. Mycroft sat at the piano bench facing away from his beloved grand piano and Sherlock sat opposite him in the chair near the music stand next to his stradivarius. Sherlock couldn’t wait any longer and blurted out. “How? How will you look after me? You just turned 18 last week and you are still in University...” Sherlock trailed off trying to keep his voice calm and steady as he looked into Mycroft’s determined face.</p><p>“I’ll take a hiatus from my studies, if needed. It’s not what I wanted for either of us, but needs must.” Mycroft insisted. Sherlock shook his head.</p><p>“No, Myc. I won’t let you. You’ll be throwing everything away. Perhaps, I won’t present.” </p><p>“Sherlock, now is not the time for childish hopes and fantasy. Our parents were a bonded Alpha Omega pair. You will present, it is only a matter of when. Their wealth and status allowed them to bribe officials to keep themselves, and by extension, us off the registry.” Sherlock bit his lip at a loss for words because he knew Mycroft spoke the truth. </p><p>“I hate them sometimes.” Sherlock confessed. “They shouldn’t have had children. They saw how the laws were changing; it started before we were born.” Mycroft sighed looking sad and replied.</p><p>“They couldn’t help themselves. They were bonded. If not for the 5 miscarriages between us, they would have had more. Mummy only stopped after she hemorrhaged requiring a hysterectomy right after you were delivered.” </p><p>“I’ll never bond and neither should you.” Sherlock insisted. His nose wrinkled as distressed pheromones saturated the air which were so strong that even his unpresented senses could scent them. Mycroft’s scent and pheromones had become much more potent after he had presented as Alpha a year and a half ago. Even the black market suppressants couldn’t mute them entirely. </p><p>“I doubt that will be an issue. We are literally being forced into extinction.” Mycroft snarled causing Sherlock to cower. Mycroft’s sudden anger vanished seemingly as quickly as it had appeared. “I’m sorry, Lock. I didn’t mean it. I’m overdue to cycle off it’s been 18 months since my rut. Bloody hormones.” Sherlock jumped out of the chair and moved towards Mycroft slipping his arms around his brothers neck nuzzling into his neck and allowing Mycroft to do the same. Even unpresented, his pheromones would help to calm his brothers distress as he would smell of family.</p><p>“Thank you.” Mycroft murmured into Sherlock’s neck as he scented deeply. Sherlock could literally feel the tension drain away as Mycroft’s tense muscles relaxed. </p><p>“What will I do?” Sherlock asked. If he presented as Alpha, it would be easier in some ways but harder in others. Alphas were able to tolerate long term use of suppressants as long as they cycled off to allow for a rut approximately once a year. But even with suppressants, Alphas became unstable without a bond. 

</p><p>Omegas, on the other hand, had a much more delicate hormone balance and could only tolerate suppressants for short periods without risking permanent damage. While Omegas possessed superior senses, they were docile and submissive by nature. They had much better control over their instincts outside of heat even without a bond. Alphas, on the other hand, had the same superior senses as Omegas but also possessed increased strength and muscle mass which Omegas lacked. They were also much more unpredictable. Even outside of ruts and on suppressants, Alphas were aggressive, territorial and prone to rages if unbonded.</p><p>It was why all registered Alphas were forcibly drafted into combat. They were only good for one thing in the governments view and that was to serve as cannon fodder. They could own property and were free to marry and but only to betas. Bonds with Omegas were strictly forbidden. Even though bonding helped to balance an Alphas hormones and with it helped calm their aggressive nature. Omegas were worse off. While Alphas had few rights, Omegas had none. Registered Omegas were barred from attending university, working, owning property and marrying. They were kept in state run housing locked away and left to suffer through monthly heats without suppressants. Sadly, it could be far worse for there was a thriving black market in which Omegas were trafficked and sold off to the highest bidder and forcibly bonded and bred amongst the elite. “I’ll apply for guardianship and you will continue with private tutoring until you present, we go from there as a lot depends on whether you are Alpha or Omega.” </p><p>Sherlock couldn’t suppress a shudder. Doomed. It seemed as though both them were cursed be their very nature. It hadn’t always been this way Sherlock closed his eyes and remembered Mummy’s voice as she wove tales of the past.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Watson!” John ignored the call from the sideline and plowed across the rugby field as the ball was passed to him. He grounded the ball in-goal, awarding a try to the team. His teammates whooped. “Time! Watson!” This time John turned recognizing the voice of his coach who was waving from the sideline. John trotted over his good mood sinking as he took in the frown on his coach’s face. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” John asked. His coach cleared his throat looking away before answering.</p><p>“It’s your Mum, John. She’s in a bad way.  She’s in the operating theater at King’s after a car accident.” John shook his head. No! It couldn’t be. His Da was gone killed in action in Belfast during the troubles when he was just a baby and Harry a toddler. He and Harry were just 10 months apart. Irish twins his mother had always joked. His father’s parents had passed away long before John and Harry were born and his mother’s parents had disowned her when his Da presented as Alpha. It hadn’t mattered to them that he had presented in his twenties which was almost unheard of. Nearly all presented by the age of 18. They had married young both just 18 and his mother hadn’t known that Da’s father was an Alpha who married a beta. “There’s a cab waiting to take you to the hospital, son.” His coach said softly pulling John from his thoughts. John nodded numbly as he was led away from the pitch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No, it hadn’t always been like this. Their kind had been revered. Alpha and Omega bonds had been encouraged and most of the aristocracy had Alpha and Omegas within their bloodlines. Sherlock recalled his mother fondly describe the courting rituals between Alphas and Omegas from introduction to bonding.</p><p>“When an Alpha wishes to begin courting an Omega, traditionally he asks permission by offering a gift. It starts with a small token of affection. A gift with a personal touch. If the Omega accepts, the courting begins.” Mummy told Sherlock as she attempted to lull the small boy to sleep. </p><p>“What next?” Sherlock asked. </p><p>“It is different for each couple but the Alpha needs to show he can provide. Once he has proven himself a worthy provider, the Alpha will preen and allow the Omega to scent them. If the Omega approves of the Alphas scent, then they allow the Alpha to reciprocate. If the scents are compatible then the courting continues. The Alpha and Omega will go on outings and begin to appear in public together. Once the Omega is comfortable, they begin marking each other with their scents to let rivals know that they are spoken for. The last step is bonding which is achieved during heat which will trigger rut in an Alpha and bond bites are exchanged.” Mummy explained pointing to the scar on her neck.</p><p>“Doesn’t it hurt?” Sherlock asked and Mummy smiled softly before replying.</p><p>“But for a second, my love, and the pain fades away quickly as the bond is consummated. There is nothing quite so wondrous as bond. It balances us in a way that is hard to describe.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John fought back panic as he looked at his mother in the ICU bed. Harry squeezed his hand as she sobbed softly. Their mother’s face was so bruised and swollen that it was hardly recognizable and her head was covered in gauze. Wires and IV tubing snaked out from beneath her hospital gown and the Endotracheal tube was tightly secured and taped down to avoid dislodgment. It didn’t seem real. It was like a dream. No, a nightmare.</p><p>The doctors had spoken to them and while John understood the basics. She had sustained a major head injury, much of the terminology was beyond his understanding. Skull fracture with dangerously high ICP requiring burr holes and a partial craniotomy. Medically induced coma. Post cardiac arrest due to hypovolemic shock. Multiple transfusions and maxed out on pressors. TBI almost certain. Touch and go. Critical and highly unstable.</p><p>“God Johnny, why?” Harry asked between sobs. John looked at the ground for he had no answer. He had always been interested in medicine but now he was determined study it. He never wanted to stand helpless over a hospital bed again. “What will we do?” Harry asked.

John swallowed hard because he didn’t have an answer for that either. He was just 15 and Harry was 16. As much as he loved his sister, she was a bit of screwup. She hated school and was always cutting class. She loved to party and drink a little too much often raiding the liquor cabinet. 

What would become of them if god forbid...Their father and paternal grandparents were dead and Mum’s parents had disowned her. They had no other relatives. John shuddered at the possibility of becoming a ward of the state. They would be separated if they went into foster care. John looked down at their mother’s battered face and murmured another prayer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What was it like?” Sherlock asked as he clenched his anatomy book unable to hide his distress. His brother stared at him, seemingly weighing whether he would choose to answer. Sherlock looked down as he flushed with embarrassment. He knew it was wrong to ask but he needed to know. Presentations, like heats and ruts, were rarely discussed openly even amongst family it was considered private and a taboo subject. Their parents had known it was starting before Mycroft had. They had taken Mycroft to their Uncle Rudy’s. To this day, Sherlock had not deduced the reason. At the time, their Uncle was a widowed Omega, but no one would ever know it. Their father’s brother may have been an Omega, but he could strike fear into even the most dominate Alphas. Mycroft sighed looking tired and sad.</p><p>“I cannot speak for others, as every presentation is different, but mine...it was horrific.” Sherlock’s eyes widened at his brother’s brutal honesty. “It was terribly painful, but the loss of control, both physically and mentally, was far worse than the pain. Ruts are...” Mycroft trailed off closing his eyes and shaking his head seemingly caught in a bad memory. Sherlock debated whether to press him. Sherlock knew why their Alpha father had kept his distance during Mycroft’s presentation. An Alpha in Rut could drive other Alphas into a temporary feral state, even if the other Alphas were bonded. </p><p>“Why Uncle Rudy? Wouldn’t Mummy have been a better choice?” Mycroft’s eyes snapped open and Sherlock stepped back as he saw the anger mixed with guilt and frustration lurking in his expression.</p><p>“I loved our Mother, brother mine. I truly did, but she was weak; weak to a fault, even for an Omega. Uncle Rudolph was the strongest man I knew, despite his Omega status. He graduated with honors with a law degree and became a barrister with the high court. He never confirmed it, but I highly suspect he gave council to GCHQ. By all accounts, he should have died of broken bond sickness when his Alpha passed on, while he was still at University, but he survived, despite being pregnant at the time. He survived the pain of a still birth and held strong when he buried his only son, Sherrinford before the babe took his first breath. That man could literally handle anything and our parents knew that. That was why they brought me to him. I miss him, Sherlock. Sometimes, God help me, I miss him more than our parents.”</p><p>Sherlock was speechless. He knew his brother admired their Uncle, but had no idea just how much. Sherlock had never been particularly close to Uncle Rudy. He admired him but he could be cold and ruthless. Mummy, on the other hand, was warm and kind; gentle and loving. Yes, she was submissive, but as an Omega, it was in her nature. Sherlock once again felt fear for what he would become when he presented. It seemed that both Alphas and Omegas were cursed, just in different ways.</p><p>“When I present...what will we do?” Sherlock trailed off unable to mask the worry and fear from his voice. “Please don’t send me away, I don’t want to be alone.” Mycroft shook his head and pulled Sherlock close. </p><p>“Never, Lock. I won’t send you away, but I will have to lock you in the attic and myself in the basement. If you present as Omega, I’ll be fine. You’re kin so your heat pheromones won’t affect me, but if you present as Alpha, your rut will trigger mine if I am too close and that would end in disaster.” Sherlock sighed and hugged his brother unable to quell the fear for himself and his brother regarding the future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What was it like?” His brother’s question brought it all back. So many things were lost in the rut, but Mycroft could remember clearly afterwards. He could still hear their Uncle’s voice.</p><p>“Worst is over, my boy. Here take these. Black market suppressants.” His Uncle handed him the pills while allowing Mycroft to scent him. Powerful instincts to protect flooded his mind. Omega, kin, protect.</p><p>Mycroft swallowed the pills quickly and trembled. God help him. He never wanted to go through a rut again. He assumed presentation would be unpleasant, but he had never in his wildest dreams imagined that it would be that bad. Mycroft shuddered. No one had told him. He couldn’t remember much, only bits and pieces; the pain, the lust, the complete loss of control and the rage at being denied. He had been more animal than human. Feral. His memories were fractured and Mycroft wondered if perhaps that had been a blessing. He looked at his Uncle who sat opposite him as he sipped whiskey from a crystal glass. </p><p>“You should have warned me! Not just you, but Mummy and Father as well.” Mycroft insisted as his Uncle looked at him with an expression which was difficult to categorize. </p><p>“What good would it have done, Nephew? It wouldn’t have changed the outcome and it would only serve as a constant source of dread and anxiety while you anticipated the horrors of presentation which you were powerless to stop. Better to go in blind. There is a reason it’s taboo to speak of such matters. There are several things which we now need to discuss.” Mycroft wanted to argue, but the look on his Uncle’s face stopped him. Worry, he looked worried. In all the years Mycroft had known him, he had never seen his Uncle look worried. The man was seemingly unshakeable. </p><p>“What’s on your mind, Uncle? What has you so worried?” Mycroft asked as fear replaced anger.</p><p>“You, my boy.” Rudolph replied looking weary.</p><p>“Me?” Mycroft repeated not understanding.</p><p>“You’re Alpha.” His uncle stated.</p><p>“Yes..and therefore?” Mycroft prompted.</p><p>“Mycroft you’re highly intelligent and motivated and if you put that genius to good use there is no limit to what you can achieve. However, you’re also an Alpha. You need a bond.” His Uncle said bluntly. “Suppressants are not meant for long term use in Alphas and you must cycle off of them periodically to avoid physical and psychological damage. Even on suppressants, unbonded Alphas are unstable. Your parents and I have gone to great lengths to avoid the registry, but there are some things money and influence can’t control.” Mycroft sat in stunned silence. His Uncle sighed and continued. “It would have been easier if you had presented as Omega, but you didn’t so-“</p><p>“Bonds are illegal, Uncle.” Mycroft interjected. </p><p>“Quite so, it’ll prove to be quite a challenge.” His uncle murmured as he took another sip from his glass.</p><p>“Uncle, are you suggesting traffickers?” Mycroft asked feeling sick at the thought. He wouldn’t force a bond. He would stay on suppressants.</p><p>Rudolph scoffed. “Certainly not! You know me better than that. What have your parents told you regarding courtship?” Mycroft couldn’t hold back a laugh.</p><p>“Practically nothing, Uncle. Mummy mentioned a few basic concepts in passing but it doesn’t matter. No one courts anymore; the rituals are dying if not already dead. Omegas are either locked away by the government or trafficked.”</p><p>“There are more of us than you think, nephew. Many hide in plain sight but one must know where to look. You’re still a bit too young, finish your schooling and get some work experience. After all, courting Alphas are expected to provide and protect. Have you considered government work? Politics and money breed influence after all, I could make a few calls possibly help you get an internship. Once you’ve gotten yourself established, I’ll point you in the right direction in regards to courting. Sadly, the majority of Omegas which have managed to avoid both the traffickers and the registry tend to avoid bonds, but many can be convinced if properly courted.”</p><p>Uncle Rudolph made good on the first half of his promise, Mycroft had obtained an internship, but the Omega tragically died just a few months after Mycroft presented leaving a void in their family which had only grown after their parents were killed. Mycroft dreaded the day that Sherlock presented but he had at least warned his brother which was more preparation than he had gotten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry, Son. She’s gone. We did everything we could.” John shook his head in denial and couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. No! It wasn’t fair. John looked around the empty waiting room. Harry had run off. She was out getting drunk somewhere, no doubt. John was now alone with no one but the exhausted looking physician. “Is there anyone I can call?” The man asked in a gentle voice. John shook his head and answered brokenly.</p><p>“My sister has run off. She’s only 16, but she’s likely on a bender and God only knows if and when she might be back. Me Da, he died when I was young. He was an only child and his parents died before he did. My Mother’s parents disowned her. I never met them. There’s no one.” The doctor sighed looking sad and even more exhausted. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Son. Since you’re only 15, I’ll have to put in a call to social services regarding foster care. I can put you up in an empty patient room until we get the social worker involved.” John nodded numbly feeling ill. His head ached and his stomach was in knots. The doctor looked him over shrewdly.</p><p>“You look pale and you’re clammy. Do you feel ill?” He asked brushing his fingers against John’s brow. “You feel warm. You likely have a low grade fever.”</p><p>“My head aches, my stomach’s upset and I feel a bit warm and lightheaded.” John confessed. </p><p>The doctor led him to a room with a small bed. “I’ll get you some juice and a fever reducer. It’s likely dehydration and stress. Try to rest. I’ll look in on you later tonight.” The doctor promised. John nodded thankfully and climbed into bed.</p><p>John woke abruptly with a gasp and groaned, feeling disoriented in the dark unfamiliar place. God! Everything hurt, he felt like he was burning up. He gagged as strong smells overwhelmed his senses. John shook his head in an attempt to clear it but it did no good. He writhed and whimpered. His groin felt heavy and the sides of his neck ached. I’m dying. He thought as he clawed at his pillow and began to rut against it needing friction. But it wasn’t easing the pain, if anything, it was exacerbating it. John screamed as he felt pain explode in his groin. It felt like something was trying to come out, but it was too large to pass. John stiffened when he heard rapidly approaching footsteps followed by the door being swung open. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Son?” The voice sounded vaguely familiar but John was too lost in pain to place it. Hands turned him supine and John by bucked against them. He needed. Needed something...it hurt so much...</p><p>“Bloody hell! You’re presenting. Fully blown rut.” The doctor picked up the bedside phone and punched in a code. The overhead speaker came to life.</p><p>“Rapid response, room 201” that was the last thing he remembered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock studied his biology book with increasing unease. It was an old book which was no longer published that had been passed down within the family for several generations. It contained a wealth of information regarding Alpha/Omega biology. According to the text, Alphas were born at higher percentages than Omegas. The vast majority of Alphas were male. Female Alphas were nearly extinct as they were sterile unable to bare or sire children. The vast majority of Omegas were female. The male Omega gene was recessive making male Omegas rare. Male Omegas were a bit of an anomaly in that they were in a true sense hermaphrodites. They tended to be less submissive than their female counterparts and more independent. They had a functioning set of male and female organs and could bare or sire children. They tended to run in families as the recessive gene must be present. Though they could breed with Betas, their heats could only be satisfied by an Alpha making the chances of them siring offspring much less likely than baring children. They were highly sought after by Alphas as they were slightly more fertile than female Omegas and more likely to produce Omega children making them highly prized by traffickers.</p><p>Sherlock thought of their paternal grandparents. Sherrinford and Sigerson Holmes. Sigerson had been Alpha while Sherrinford had been a rare male Omega. Sherlock thought of their Uncle Rudy. The recessive gene was present in their ancestral line. Father had been Alpha but both of his siblings had been Omegas, Uncle Rudy had been male while Aunt Imogen was female. Neither Sherlock or his brother had ever met her. She had passed away at the tender age of 18 of complications of rheumatoid fever.</p><p>Sherlock couldn’t know for sure, but couldn’t shake the feeling that he would present as Omega despite the long odds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John looked around the group home in an attempt to get his bearings. Since he was still a minor and there were no relatives willing to take him in, he had become a ward of the state. He had been registered as Alpha immediately after presenting and would be placed into care until he was old enough to be drafted. Things just kept getting worse, it seemed. He lost his mother. Harry had run off to god knows where, he presented as a bloody Alpha, was put on the registry and was forced into state care. John was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of an unfamiliar voice.</p><p>“I’m Mike Stamford.”  The teen introduced himself clearly sizing John up. John did the same. Mike had a medium build, chestnut hair, coffee colored eyes which were covered by spectacles. He had a slightly round face with a button nose. Hardly intimidating; his scent was weak for an Alpha and John immediately sensed that he was not a threat. John replied.</p><p>“I’m John, John Watson.”  Mike nodded and continued.</p><p>“That’s Bill, Bill Murray.” Mike pointed to the tall ginger haired boy in the corner. The teen caught John’s eye briefly with a quick nod. He was tall and slender, but one could make out defined lean muscle. The teen had pale skin, freckles and striking emerald eyes. John inhaled deeply catching his Alpha scent. It was much stronger than Mike’s. John wasn’t sure what to make of him quite yet. “Bill’s good people, just a bit slow to warm up, he is.” Mike assured. </p><p>The teen broke his silence looking right at John. “I’m not the one you need to worry about. Moriarty and Moran. Those two are bloody dangerous, even on suppressants. They keep bouncing between group homes and junvie.”</p><p>“He’s right, John. Mad as hatters, the two of them are. Watch your back around them. Carl Powers drowned at the pool and they were the only ones there. Ruled a drowning only because of lack of evidence. They drowned him; everyone knows it. Carl was a strong swimmer, but they couldn’t prove it.”</p><p>“Enjoy the peace while it lasts, they’ll be back in a few months.” Bill warned.</p><p>John’s mouth dropped in shock. Mike smirked. “Welcome to Alpha group home for teens. There’s only three ways out. Drafted at 18, juvie or my your own hand.” Mike explained. John couldn’t hide his horror and disgust.</p><p>“Mike, shut it! It’s his first day. Let him get settled. Lay off the third degree. Sorry, Watson, as you may have noticed he has no filter.” Bill said with a sigh. John was beginning to like him more by the minute.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>